Yumeiro Patissiere's Love
by Rikiya Tochigi
Summary: Ichigo has a certain crush on a certain sweet prince. Will her feelings reach him? or will he misunderstand her chocolate? Part 2: Makoto's White Day Marshmallows


Valentine's Homemade Chocolate

"Ichigo, are you going shopping with Rumi?" Vanilla questioned as Ichigo was getting ready to leave to shop with her roommate, Rumi.

"Yes, I am going to help Rumi with her shopping," Ichigo answered as she slung her bag over her.

"Then, are you going to give any chocolate to-"

"Of course not!" Ichigo cut off her sweet spirits sentence. "I can't."

"What are you talking about? Don't you like him?" asked as she sat at the edge of Ichigo's desk.

"I do but…"

"He might get the wrong idea?" Vanilla continued. "I know, giving him chocolate means declaring a chocolate war against him." Ichigo nodded her head slowly. "Well, it can't be helped. That's what make him, him."

"But I really want to give him some." Ichigo laid her head on her desk, pounding.

"Then give him!" Vanilla exclaimed.

There was a knock on the door and opened. "Ichigo, are you ready to go?" Rumi asked as she popped her head around the door.

"I-I'm ready!" Ichigo stood up and ran to the door with Vanilla in her bag.

-At the Supermarket-

"Ne, Rumi-chan, what kind of chocolate does your boyfriend like?" Ichigo questioned.

"I was thinking of giving him a mixture of dark chocolate and coffee cake," Rumi answered. "Since he likes dark chocolate and he stays late at night to do his studies so I think coffee can wake him up."

"You are really considerate about him, aren't you?" Ichigo felt jealous. "Knowing that kind of food he needs is really amazing." Rumi blushed.

"Really? I find it like a daily routine for me." Rumi responded. "Don't you have a guy you like?" Ichigo face then turned red.

"I think I caught you red-faced," Rumi giggled. "Come on tell me!" She persuaded Ichigo to tell.

"Well..." Ichigo was speechless. "I do have a crush on a certain guy but..."

"You are scared that he might declare a chocolate war with you?" Rumi continued.

"W-was I that obvious?" Ichigo asked as she covered her face, feeling embarrassed.

"Well, to me, you are easily read. I know you for about a year now, Ichigo. You can't fool me." Rumi smiled broadly at her bashful friend.

"What should I do?! Rumi help me!" Ichigo pleaded.

"I can't. Valentine's chocolate means you are doing everything from the bottom of your heart, telling him that you love me that much!" Rumi explained to her.

"From my heart..." Ichigo repeated to herself softly. "C-Can I get some chocolate? I-I want to make them from my heart." Rumi smiled and nodded her head.

-After shopping and to the kitchen-

"What kind of chocolate he likes?" Hanabusa repeated Inchigo's question.

"And what kind of cake he likes?" Andou followed. Hanabusa and Andou were smart students that Ichigo knows that she didn't have to tell them her story. "Well, he likes all kind of chocolate cake."

"But, he is really picky when it comes perfecting them," Hanabusa added. They looked at Ichigo who had a persistence look on her face. "Then, I'll just have to do my best!" Ichigo then went through a few cook books and had an idea.

She baked a strawberry cake and melted a dark chocolate and white chocolate separately. After melting and baking, she removed them and began cutting the long rectangular cake into a shape of a heart. Then, she poured the white chocolate on the cake and spread it evenly and poured the dark chocolate on top of the white chocolate coating and spread it evenly. Then freeze it in the refrigerator. While doing so, she prepares the decoration for the cake.

-After decorating-

"It's done!" Ichigo exclaimed in joy. Hanabusa and Andou went to take a closer look at the cake and were amazed by her creativity and taste. "Do you think he will like it?" Ichigo asked the boys.

"He cannot say no to this," Hanabusa assured her.

"I think he will like it," Andou complimented. Ichigo then packed it in a box and her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered.

_Amano, where are you? You told me to wait for you by the lake and you are not here yet!_

"Ah! Sorry, I just finished something in the kitchen; I am going over there immediately!"

_Hurry up!_

Then, he hung up. It was a bright Valentine's morning. Ichigo stayed up all night trying to perfect her cake to give to her crush. She had just finished cleaning up the kitchen and now was rushing her way to the lake where they agreed to meet at.

-At the lake-

Ichigo managed to reach the lake, looking around, wondering where he was.

"You finally made it!" He grumbled. Ichigo turned around to see her teammate, Kashino. "You make me wait for 15 minutes, you know."

"Go-Gomen." Ichigo apologised as she panted. Kashino noticed the box that Ichigo was holding.

"What's that?" Kashino asked. Ichigo immediately stood up straight and reached her hand out to hand Kashino the box. "For me?" Ichigo nodded her head. Kashino took the box and opened it and saw the cake that Ichigo made.

"H-Happy Valentine's Day, Kashino." Ichigo blushed as she said those words. At that instant, Kashino started blushing as well as he looked at the cake and to Ichigo. Kashino closed the cover of the box, went towards Ichigo and gave her a tight hug. Ichigo heart was beating fast that she could hear both of their heart beating at the same time.

"Thank you," Kashino whispered into her ears. "Wait for my answer during White Day, will you?"

~~TBC~~


End file.
